Kay in a sencse
by SayHappy
Summary: Fear crept up my back and into my heart as I stared what I believed to be death. With one shuttering almost growl like sound it charged. Eyes wide I let out a ear shattering screech and flung my arms up over my face shrinking back. As the black beats made contact it split apart. Instead of the harsh contact I expected it bent about me forming a cage. girl oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. **

**This is just a tester chapter. Coming from my ocs p.o.v. the oc is a girl.. just so you know xD any way hope you like it **

Being able to lucid dream gave you some benefits. First you might want to know what lucid dreaming is. The short to the point definition is that I'm awake when I dream, also this means i can control my dream and many other things that I don't want to go into depth on. One of many that I will go into depth in is: the feeling you get when someone or something is trying to change your dream. Now someone who is just dreaming at a normal level would never feel this. They would simply give into the nightmare. I on the other hand simply wok myself up. Why would I stay in a dream that is corrupt? Now something that no amount of lucid dreaming or over active imagination could prepare me for was just what I woke up to.

A large horse head breathing, in my face. A pissed off large horse head, that was connected to a full horse, still breathing, in my face. And the best part of this? It was made out of sand. Black, purple sand. So I did the most logical thing. Screamed and ran out of bed. Bed being the couch meant I had to run over the dog and slide over the coffee table all the while hoping that this beast that was chasing me would not kill me. I could hear it and see it out of the corner of my eye as I ran across the living room of my family's small apartment. The sound of my dog going crazy was added to the sound of It crashing into the side table knocking over a flower pot, at the shatter I ran for the door to the kitchen. The shatter meant the horse was real could touch could hurt me.

I was never more thankful for that door in my life as I locked it. Running to the other side of the kitchen I pulled on my boots as fast as I could thank full that they had no laces and slammed open the front door just in time to hear the kitchen door break under the weight of the black sand horse. Darting out into the street I screamed and ran. It was going to kill me. It was going to kill me! IT. WAS. . ! Rushing down the side walk I heard the crunch of the front door. No! Oh no! Running down the street I came to a stop momentarily forgetting what was after me and stared up at the night sky. Raining down from the sky was a mass of gold and black sand clashing and braking off. Seaming to wrestle in the sky before hitting the ground and pulling apart forming creatures and attacking or flying back into the sky.

I was shocked out of my aw from the feeling of Breath on the back of my neck. Hot and sticky, slowly turning around I came face to face with a very pissed off sand horse. It scraped its hoof on the cement of the street locking eyes with me. Fear crept up my back and into my heart as I stared what I believed to be death. With one shuttering almost growl like sound it charged. Eyes wide I let out a ear shattering screech and flung my arms up over my face shrinking back. As the black beats made contact it split apart. Instead of the harsh contact I expected it bent about me forming a type of cage. Reforming around me into the horse it was before. Once inside I felt like the world was coming to an end all hope sucked free of me.

I was in it not even a minute and I could not move I could not feel anything. I could see through its rib cage just barley with my fading vision as it flew from the ground. Some part of me wanted to scream for help but I was just to tired no that's not the right word. Empty? Hallo? Looking out of it I saw we were nearing the mass of gold. Was it attacking? I watch both side of the beat as gold and black met pushing down and breaking it. The best broke exposing my to the sharp sand as it crashed into my unfeeling body. Through half open eyes I fell and saw the pressure of sand hitting and smashing and squeezing my body. I relished in the irony that whatever it was it didn't know I was there. Unbeknownst to the black and gold sand that were fighting a war I was being smashed to pieces, they were fighting and I was caught in the cross fire. It was going to kill me. I could see red mixed into the sand then white Eyes clouded with sand and blacking out my last thoughts fluttered through my brain. Gosh where had that white sand come from? And where was all the gold going? And then I slipped from between the three colored sand and feel to the ground, I never felt the impact.

**So what do you think of the tester chapter? Would you like to read more? If so just tell me in a review **

**Ill post soon~ (if you want me to)**

**Say happy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gosh you guys don't know how much it means to me that you like this! I'll try to post fast but I'm a bit of a slow writer I hope you guys like the new chapter. **

Tooth's eyes widened at the sight below the battle. She had heard a cracking sound and screaming there down in the street was a girl being chased by a Fearling. "Gosh we have to help her." North turned around and looked at her still caught in battle.

"fight now help later tooth!" was his reply cutting down another Fearling. Tooth's wings fluttered as she moved out of the way and blasted through another the black sand figure. Fight now! Help later what kind of thing is that? Determination filled tooth's eyes as they locked on to the girl who had come to a stop. Wait she can see it. She can see the battle. But she's what sixteen seven teen? Tooth flew faster now. A believer at this age!

The Fearling was rearing up to attack the poor girl. Just as tooth was nearing the girl a large Fearling rammed into tooth's side. "no!" tooth turned and weaved smashing through it before looking again for the girl. She was gone. And so was the beast that had been trying to kill her. "Tooth get up here and help fight!" she looked up at north. Had he even seen the girl she was trying to save? It was too late now. She was gone. Eye becoming hard tooth flew up and rejoined the battle.

It must have been no more than five minutes later that battle came to an end. Both Pitch and Sandy were going neck and neck. Tooth had seen the sand man shoot all of his golden sand at pitch leaving him open from behind. Pitch sent all his black nightmares to meet the gold. They clashed like that till _it_ happened. From between the two masses of sand smashing into each other came light white creamy sand sputtering about making the sand man and pitch stop for just a second. Form between too fell a mass. White creamy colored sand wrapped around it and pulled off in pieces.

"SANDY!" north bellowed pitch had pulled back and arrow of sand and shot it at the guardian while he was looking at the glob of white sand falling towards earth. All things seem to stop. Jack flew fast towards him but was too late. With one final look the sand man was corrupted and made into the black sand which he fought so well.

"NO!" jack screamed flying faster. Pitch flicked his and all of his Fearling's rushed forward to stomp out jack as well. Tooth screamed for him to stop she could not lose them both. Surprising every one including himself jack slammed his hands together letting out all of the anger he felt and produced so much ice and snow it froze the black mass before it shattered.

Pitch laughed before calling out. "Now this one knows have to have fun!" and turned melting into nothing. Tooth called out again fluttering up to catch jack.

"How did you do that jack?" she asked setting him down on the red seat of north's sleigh. Jack looked up and her seaming as confused as she was.

"i~ I didn't know I could."

**Gosh I know its short but the next one will be longer! Let me know what you think. Until next time!**

**Say happy~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I hope this will be a long one **

Tooth ran her hands through her feather hair and looked over the side of the sleigh. Down below she could see the large glob of whit sand that Pitch and Sandy had created.

Turning her head she fought not to cry. There wasn't a trace of sandy anywhere. Not a speck. Tapping north on the shoulder she pointed to the ground. "we should go check it out." Nodding north landed and held tooth back.

"Your weak we don't know if it is good or bad. I will go." Tooth nodded and watched as north slumped over to the mass of sand. "I think I be needing help!"

Bunnymund hurried over "what is it mate?" crunching up his nose he bent down over the mass of sand. Protruding from the top was a hand. Stretched out and limp.

"hand?" north asked in wonder before brushing away some of the sand. Soon there was brown hair and a face showing. "is girl!"

"She doesn't look human mate" true to that the girl looked like her skin was embedded with the soft white sand. The guardians stood around her and watched as a small amount of gold sand fluttered up and exploded raining down on her then dissipating.

"is from Sandy" North whispered

"that's the girl!" tooth filtered just over North. "gosh I thought she was dead I didn't get to her in time!" fluttering down to her she pushed about the sand trying to pull her out "jack help me with her" nodding jack called to the winds and asked them to blow away the sand. Soon there was nothing left and north picked her up.

"we take her to poll and ask Manny what we do" Turing he walked back to the sleight and set the girl down before turning to the rest of them and nodding. We still have a war to fight.

For months after the defeat of pitch

Waking up hurt, just trying to open my eyes was and effort. Nothing seemed to want o move, I remember tilting my head with great effort to see a window. I was in a small room and it was dark. But outside there was a light. So strong, so beautiful, The moon. Eyes wide I tried to pull myself up pushing back the thick blankets. Where am i? looking around I began to panic. What happened? Eyes wide i was startled to hear the moon speak.

"sleep"

Just one word, but it made me feel safe, nodding I let my tired sore body fall back and lay on the worm bed watching the moon. Soon long strands of gold sand drifted through the window. Reaching out it burst and soon after that I was sleeping.

The second time I woke up I could hear things. People talking.

"Really? A dream Sandy? She had a dream. Four hole months and nothing and now she has had a dream!

It was a woman's voice soft and fluttery and way too excited.

"yes Tooth is what he said."

Who was that? A Russian, now I need to see this. And four months were they talking about me? more words now to quiet for me the hear were they whispering? With only just a little less effort I opened my eyes. To a large rabbit. And obviously I tried to scream. Though due to not talking in such a long time all that came out was a strangled gasp squawk and then coughing. Hunching forward I momentarily focused on breathing and not freaking out. I could feel my heart banging in my chest.

"Oh she's up! " Fluttering over she hovered in my face. "Gosh it's nice to see you up it's been four months! We were beginning to doubt you would wake. But I mean no one could see you we tried to find someone who could but that's okay you can stay with us you must be a new spirit. We should get you cleaned and then we will tell you what we know happened okay?" she fluttered off and pushed the others out of the room "Lady's only!" She rushed back over to me and I really got a look at her. She was some sort of humming bird humanoid. "I'm the tooth fairy you can call me tooth" she held out her dainty hand and I shook it.

"Kay." My name came out cracking and much more like a squawk that I had intended. Clearing my throat I blinked to find a cup of water in front of my face. Nodding I drank it down greedily. Gosh I was never thirstier in my life then now. Clearing it again I tried out talking. "Kay, my name is Kay." I looked around the room. "so where are we?" Still a bit scratchy but it would work.

Tooth smiled. "The North Poll, Santa's work shop!" she smiled. "but we will get to that later, lets get you cleaned. Were lucky that you're a spirit or you would have never survived the last for months. You were so not into eating or anything, but now you don't need food to support your body, it's just a plus. " she pulled the blankets back as I nodded and tried to fallow her quick speech.

"wait! Wait, I'm, I'm dead?! " I stammered out and stood trying not to fall. Gosh I felt so weak. " when how?"

"wow calm down." she held me up. "Let's get you in a bath first." I allowed her to lead me because I knew I could not put up much of a fight. My mussels were weak from lying in bed and not using them. She got me striped and into the tub then started to wash my hair. "You know it's just like washing a hair when I was alive before I was a guardian. I use to do this with my daughter, Brings back memories." She sighed and I nodded my head.

I felt strangely safe around her. Safer then with anyone ells I knew she gave off a vibe much like a mother. Trying to pull up and image of who my mother really was I found a black part of my mind. Brushing it off I moved on, it felt like I didn't need to worry. Its seemed like the future was more important than the past that I could not recall.

About an hour later I was dressed clean and try standing or rather leaning against tooth. "So I'm dead."

There was a collective nod and verbal agreement. "But I'm a spirit, so I'm like alive again but no one but your guys can see me?

"Yes I is right! She gets!" the big Russian man I now new to be North smiled "welcome to Family, Now in time you will find your center and what you must do you can stay here." He gestured to the work shop. "in room you woke up in." nodding I watched as they conversed. Turning my attention the sand man, Sandy, I looked him over. He, along with pitch had unknowingly killed me. I didn't blame him, he never knew I was there, and from killing me I had been given a chance for a new life. Apparently there was something big I was supposed to do. Just no one knew what it was.

Walking up to him I held out my hand. Guild struck on his face and images flashed above his head as h pleaded his case again. "Let's just work on the future okay?" the images came to a stop and I found him nodding. "I don't blame you, so let's be friends" he took my out stretched hand and nodded. Smiling I felt like this was right. It was going to be okay, turning I looked about the room, I had meet every one but Jack, he had been off looking over some kid named Jamie. Apparently while I had been out cold there had been a war between pitch and the guardians.

Sighing I nodded, this felt right, this was good. Small warmth filled me and before I knew it the group had turned to me. "Kay you're floating!" eyes wide I looked at the Flore to see my feet about an inch off the ground confirming Bunnymund's claim. White sand fluttered about my ankles. Panic set in and I lost the worm fussy feeling falling straight on my butt.

Laughter sounded and I turned to see a new face with Ice white hair and startling blue eyes. He was standing in on the window frame and he was laughing at me? Frowning I accepted tooth's help. "nice fall there," he grinned and floated into the room making a statement by flipping onto his back Turing on his side all while keeping up his speed,

Bunny hoped forward and helped support me. "Damn show pony." He grumbled under his breath.

"Nice to see you to, Kangaroo." Jack laughed and landed on North's desk.

"ahh jack I see you found time" North patted him on his back. "Your 3 hours late but still here is good!" jack flashed a grin

"so she is awake? What's your name miss clumsy?" he grinned seeming to like his own jab at my inability to control my powers.

Jack Frost, I immediately didn't like him.

**So here it is, I hope you like it **** I tried to get it longer I hope it's okay, As I Wright more and get into a flow it will be longer each chapter. Tell me what you think **** till then,**

**Say happy~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the fourth chapter I hope it's better than all the rest **

**Enjoy~ **

Sitting in my room was something I had gotten use to. Over the last few weeks I hid in my room to stay out of the way, and to avoid the stupid ice head jack frost. North was busy most of the time and the yetis were no help, the elf's though cute at first got annoying always tripping me and being under my feet. Jack seemed to be the only one who had time and because I was just that awesome he spent his time teasing me.

Grumbling I flopped down on my bed. Gosh I love my bed, it was so big and lush covered in soft red and brown covers with a cream canopy above it. I flopped around a bit then sat back up, standing I walked over to my desk, and sat down looking about my room. It was plain when I first got here just a bed, four walls a window seat and a big soft rug over the hard wood floor with a closet. But now it was covered in drawings paintings and pictures all over the walls, North had found some paper and pencils paints and quills and then all of the sudden things were okay.

Now the walls were covered in some sort of mosaic. One thing that pissed me off was that jack had shown up so much in my drawings. Nearly a full wall as dedicated to him. But as an artist I could not get over how he looked. Sharp jaw line, captivating eyes and a smile that just would not quit, not to mention his hair. it was a mess and there for a challenge to draw. And for an art nut like me that was something I could not pass up.

I had remembered most of my life thanks to tooth, and my baby teeth. And that was one big thing. Art school, I had been majoring in art at my high school. And now since remembering that I had been stuck on proportions and people and life and just putting it on the paper to bring it to life. I looked to my easel and unfinished painting of Tooth and Baby tooth.

Rolling my chair over I got back to work on it. Mixing the gold blue and green of her feathers and adding life to her vivid purple eyes. it was hours later and I was nearly done when I heard a knock at my door. Jumping up I pulled on some pajama bottoms. I had an unhealthy habit of going without them in just a long shirt that hit my knees. And socks gosh I loved socks. Taking a second to arrange myself I pulled the door open. Then slammed it shut just in time. I heard the thump of a snow ball on my door and cringed. Jack Frost. "What do you want jack?" I called out exasperated.

"Come on out Kay I promise I won't cover you in snow." I could hear the pleading in his voice. I knew this trick I would open the door and be completely covered. "Come on!" he called from the other side of the cool hard wood keeping me safe.

"No way Jack frost!" I frowned locking the old oak door then turned to get dressed.

"But north wants to see you!" I could hear him pounding on the door.

"Piss off jack!"

Gosh sometimes I wish that I could not see Jack. But since I was like them. Well rather like what jack use to be, I could see them and sadly, more or so because of jack they could see me. Don't get me wrong I was glad for this, the second chance. I paused while getting dressed and let my soft white sand float around my hands; I still didn't even know what I was here to do. But still, sometimes I just wanted jack to give me some space. The pounding of his knock at the door shock me out of my thoughts and I pulled on my shirt and sweater, Satisfied I pulled on trademark moccasin boots. And looked myself over, I looked okay presentable, warm. I remember a friend once telling me I looked warm and huggable in a sweater. Shrugging I opened my window and looked back at the door. Shivering from the cold air I sighed. Jack was still knocking. I walked over it sounded like he was ramming it. Good with a quick flick I unlocked it and pulled it in time for him to ram against air hit nothing and have his momentum cause him to fly across to room and out the window.

"And he sticks the landing" I sinker shutting the door. "See you." I called before I run down the hall. Thinking all the happy thoughts I can jump over the railing my powers slowing my decent so I land softly and don't break my legs. A soon as my feet touch the floor I start off. I can feel jack coming up behind me. cold air blows my hair in the wrong direction. no !. splat a big ball of show hits my back. Then a heap is dumped on my head. Jack comes out of nowhere laughing.

"Nice try you almost made it" he grins as I open the big door to North's room. Jack flies in as I shake off the snow. This had become a bit of a ritual for jack and I, I ran he fallowed and covered me in snow. Grumbling I frowned.

"Ahh Kay" North smiled and flatters a moment. "Why are you covered in snow?"

I walk around the room tapping on one of the portal globes. North's privet work shop is rather large with blocks of ice all over the room carved out delicately the shear multitude of ice is what makes it look small. "oh you know I just love getting covered in snow by jack frost." I reply my speech thick with sarcasm. "it's my favorite pass time" I brush some off my shoulder.

"Odd pass time, Very cold" North seems put off but believing making me think he missed all my sarcasm "No matter!" North claps his hands together. "Today you're going with jack!"

Both I and jack blurt out "what?!" At the same time "oh no way I'm going with him/her"

"Hey what's wrong with me?" Jack flies up to me and get all up in my face.

"oh I don't know your annoying repulsive to full of yourself!" I say walking forward giving him a glare and causing him to float back a bit.

"I'm not that bad!" he flatters I can see in his eyes he is looking for a comeback and for a moment I fell I might just take him down a peg for once.

I jab him in the chest once "let's not forget you COVERD ME IN SNOW! I poke him again. "you damn toe rag!" i glare up at him as he hovers for moment my lips form a tight line as he begins to grin.

Floating just a big closer his nose touches mine making it red " you know you love me." full blown grin of pride blossoms on his face and I can't help but want to hit him.

I fist my hand ready to clock him one in the nose "YOU PRIDFULL EGO INFLAMED JACK AS~"

"IS ENOUGH!" My fist is an inch from his face and he is still just grinning. I fume and turn to North.

"No arguing!" he walks forward and tosses a globe at the ground behind us. Shaking my head I back away.

"oh no I'm not going anywhere with that ~That Ice for brains!"

"Your going is final!" with one push both I and jack go flying through the portal to god knows where.

The landing was better than I thought it would be. That is until I looked up and found I was on jack. Struggling I go to move.

"Don't Move!" Jacks hands grab my arms holding my in place atop him. The Panicky tone in his voice almost makes me stop "just don't move!" he whimpers a bit his eyes closed. Anger and confusion jolts though me. Who the hell is he to tell me what to do ill damn well get off him if I want to.

"Let go Jack" I hiss at him and try to move only to find he has a good grip on me and I'm stuck. Squirming I kick a bit.

"What the hell are you doing I said don't MOVE" jack shifts and in his effort to keep me still and becomes tense at the same time I do. The same time we both hear the crack. And the time I take in my surroundings. I very hesitantly rest my one hand that had been on jacks shoulder just above it and brush my fingers against what I had hoped would be frozen ground. Instead I fee ice. Ice, and just the smallest amount of water, water that must have bubbled over the ice when it started to crack. Fear rushed through me and I still.

"Thank god, just don't~ Don't move kay!" I gulp. "it's too thin just don't move!"I can feel his one hand move off my arm watching I see him reach tipping his head back and stretch. Crack. A thought pops into my head why can't he just freeze it? He stops. Looking over I see what he is reaching for. His staff. Oh that's why, no staff no power. I frown. He can still float without it, about a foot off the ground I had seen him do it before but not with my weight. Gosh my weight. I tip my head and look to see that yes we are just a small millimeter off the ice. Just brushing it I was weighing him down. If I had not have fallen onto him. I would have fallen through. He I can feel him move reaching again. Crack. When he moves the ice cracks what about when I do. Shifting I feel him tense up. No crack though. "I told you not to move kay!"

"shut up" I mutter trying to think happy and failing. I still didn't have the skills to make myself float up. Slow myself down? Sure but If I had no momentum nothing. Frowning I griped his shoulder. " you stay still." And pulled myself against him so we were face to face, speaking of faces his was screwed up in what I assumed was concentration, his one arm still up near his staff. Only off by about half a foot. I reach my arm out, close but about the same distance. I growl and push myself up a bit. "don't get any ideas frosty" I mutter and push forward with my arms dragging the rest of my body up so that my face is past his. My chest on the other hand, was not past his face I shiver I could feel his cold breath, Gosh this was not what I wanted to do today.

"what the hell do you think you're doing?!" damn it I had hoped he would just sit there.i jolt a bit as his panicky voice sends chills through me.

"Getting, your staff." I play it off trying to act like its not a big deal that his face under my tits. I reach out a bit my hand is off by just a bit. "so stay still!" I stretch keeping my chest from coming in contact with his face. Letting out a puff of air I glare at the damn stick. Gosh its cold. " do you have to be so cold!"

"well sorry I am an ICE~" I jump slightly from the cold air on my chest. hearing a crack

" STOP TALKING!" eyes wide I make a stupid move grabbing his shoulder and pushing myself just a bit more.

"what the F~" oh!oh gosh why. I his face in my chest oh why! My hand closes around his staff and I slam in into his hand. I felt mortified. The second it's in his hand were up and in the air. Thankfully my face is back down to his. Seconds later were on the sold snow covered ground and he's hiding behind a tree. " SAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Shocked I stumble back falling on me ass. "What the fuck is your problem?" I holler at him. His head pokes out from behind the tree; His face is redder then a tomato. Ha oh my, gosh, he's what embarrassed? if anything I should be. Don't get me wrong I'm sure my face was several shades of red and I know I was mortified but really that had been just about the only way to get the damn stick and off the ice without risking falling through. but what did jack have to be embarrassed about aren't I the one suppose to be screaming –stay away from me?-

Then again jack has been round for how long? I'm sure back in his time seeing a girls ankle was enough to freak a man out. Oh. he must be freaking out getting a face full of my chest. Not to mention he was just barley a man, more of a boy. At that time I'm sure he would have still played by the look don't touch rule. Not to mention I'm probably the first person to be around his age in over 300 year so there Is no way he would have well to put it bluntly gotten any.

Wide eyed I looked at the tree he was hiding behind. Gosh did I just take away a part of Jack Frost's innocence?

**okay just let me say right now that I did not plan this chapter AT ALL, I really don't know how it go to where it is but I hope you like it. Some part of me just felt that he just had to be Innocent enough to get freaked out by something like that and I thought it would be funny xD. Hoped you liked it.**

**Say happy~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought that it might be a good idea to give you a taste of what she can do.**

I slumped down against the tree and glared at the larger one jack was currently hiding behind. For the last hour or so he had been ignoring me. Talk about the cold shoulder. I guess he just didn't know how to deal with this, I just wish it had never happened. That I could turn back the clock and never have landed on him. Hell I wish I could turn back the clock and never had been tossed through the portal. Frowning I made a small hour glass out of my sand.

I pushed the top and turned it upside down watching the sand travel through it. This was something I had learned to do after watching sandy with his sand. Though I had never made and hour glass before. The sand tended to reflect what I wanted. Reaching out I went to flip it the other way. As my hand brushed it, the whole thing just burst, Sand sprinkling the ground and myself. Now that was new! I rubbed my eyes yawing, and looked around.

Jumping up my eyes widened in confusion. What the fuck? I was in my bedroom. In my bed! Pushing back the covers I found myself in the same big over sized shirt as before. Had I just dreamt everything? Gosh that would be great! Climbing out of the bed I looked around my room. The painting I had been working on was still far from finished. Nothing like how I had thought I left it.

Brushing it off I put it down as a really detailed realistic dream. I smiled and started to get dressed. Unlike in my dream I pulled on the striped Christmas socks North had given me a jean skirt and under shorts with a sweater. Warm enough and the shorts made sure I would not flash anyone. Pushing open the door I headed down to North's globe room, pulling on my boots as I went. I was not going to wait around in my room all day.

Part of me just wanted to make sure that jack never knocked on my door like the dream that felt just way to real. Walking up the steps to the control panel I found north busy at work.

"Morning north" I smiled and sat down on the rail. I leaned back and admired the large globe. Billons of lights flickered. It was a sight to behold and I was always taken back thinking that ever light was a kid that believed in the guardians. No one really believed in me, I mean short of my old name I didn't even know "who" I was. My mind flashed to the small Hour glass. I shook it off and looked back at north.

"Yes morning!" he smiled back and turned some levers and moved about. "I have plan today! You will be going with jack to town" he nodded seeming proud of this statement. This is good thing important I feel it in my belly. He rubbed said belly and moved on grinning to himself. Starting to hum he seemed oblivious to the change in my good nature. Smile whipped off my mouth I frowned at the back of his head.

"I would rather not north, you know I don't get along with ja~" speck of the devil. This seems way to much like the dream. A snow ball hit my head. "~ck" turning around I glared at him.

"Miss me Kay?" he floated up close to me and grinned. This definitely was not anything like that jack from the end of my dream and for some reason I was glad. Ego inflated jack I knew how to deal with jack red in the face and ignoring me I didn't.

"Not really" I spoke through gritted teeth. I frowned and moved away from him pulling the melting snow off my back. Turing I saw north pulling out a globe. "WAIT! If I have to go with him can at least pick where?!" north stopped and thought for a bit. Some part of my gut was telling me that if north pushed us through I was going to end up in the same predicament I just had in what I was calling a dream.

"You'll go willingly?" I nodded and reached for the globe. He pulled it back "And not try to kill him?" I he gestured to jack who just seemed confused.

"Yah, yah give me the ball" nodding he placed it in my waiting hands and I thought about just outside of my old town before braking it.

"Wait where is she going?" jack floated next to North confused.

"You're both going." North answered pushing him through and I nodded walking through.

"See you later North" I called before landing on the other side. The landing was a hell of a lot better this time around. For one I was not on jack and as a plus it was on hard ground. Standing up I brushed off the snow on my ass and started towards the town of burgess. I don't really know what I was expecting when I got there but what happened was not anything I could have dreamed. Jack and zoomed ahead of me and found a group of kids.

"Yah she's just really sad since her sister left." A small boy with brown hair was talking to jack. I hovered just outside of their vision. Part of me hurt knowing that no one would see me. Taking a deep breath I walked up. "Come on you have to see here she is stilling on her front porch." The boy I now could recognize as Jamie Bennett lead jack off towards my old house. I frowned, my little sister I had always called cupcake was sitting there. Gosh did she ever look sad, broken.

To tell you the truth I had never thought about what would have happened to my family when I left. I mean there was no body at the sight so it's not like they knew I was dead, for all they knew I was just missing. That had been something that always put me off. No body. Jack had one it had been pulled from the bottom of the lake so did tooth and ever other guardian. It left closure to the family. But not me. Walking up behind jack and Jamie I stood and watched and Jamie tried to get cupcake to look up and see jack. When she did her jaw dropped.

"KAY!" I froze and stepped back confused. "You came back!" she ran up to me and hugged me around the middle. She had pushed jack out of the way knocking him to the ground. "I missed you so much why did you leave? Mommy daddy!" she screamed before I could stop her.

"no wait Cu~" my words cough in my throat as my mother and father opened the door. I braced myself for their eyes to pas right over me.

"Kay" my mother voice was soft and broken. My father burst out the door in his bare feet and rapped me in his arms. Moments later my mother was also holding me. Tears bubbled up filled with Relief and confusion I griped on to my father. They could see me. Mom and dad and ever one could see me!

"Mommy, dad!" I hugged them, my father was crying and I could hear my mother sniffling.

"Gosh I have to go call the others john!" she pulled back holding my face in her hand. "we missed you so much baby girl." She sniffed. Then turned to go call people, I looked to jack confusion on my face. My father let go and me stared to pull me inside. I could see Jamie smiling. "Welcome back Kay!" he smiled and grinned at jack. How could they see me?

"I'll go talk to the guardians." I nodded to jack as I was lead inside. For some reason, they could all see me and we needed to find out how.

**Okay so I know it's really short but bare with me. all things will be explained in the next one and it will be longer! **

**Say happy~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so here is chapter 6 I hope I can explain everything for you guys. **

The moment I was sitting down my mother was asking me questions. Telling me that it looked like someone had broken in and kidnapped me, that they had called the police and then when there was no leads the case was put on the back self. So naturally I lied. I made up a story about going to New York and living with a friend I had out there. Truthfully I had planned to go visit with Lisa and stay there, but not to run away just for like a month you know? Now I would have to call her and beg her to keep up the lie. I told my mom that I had been saving money and that I had wanted to prove it that I could be out on my own.

"But I realized too late that I was wrong." Pleading I looked at my mother hoping she would buy it. "I still need you guys and I was not ready it was stupid and I should never have done it." I sat there and put my face in my hands trying to seem like I regretted leaving. My mother's face hardened.

"We were so worried we thought you had been kidnapped or killed. We called the Police. WHAT WERE YOUTHINKING?" she stood now and left the room. I sat there in shock; well I guess I was thinking I was dead. i frowned, sorry for being in a coma and thinking that you would all not see me. My father turned to me.

"Clean up your act" I flinched I never heard my dad talk like that before. "your grounded for seven months since that is how long you ran away for." He stood. "We will continue this later after you have thought about how you have impacted this family, and take that damn body glitter off." His voice was harsh and sharp I sat there tears pricking my eyes. I didn't want this, I did not want them to be mad but what ells could I say? Yah hey I have been with the guardians because I kind of got smashed to death by sand and turned into the spirit thing and up till now thought you would not be able to see me? Like that would go over well. Id be sent to the loony bin for sure.

Sniffing back tears I looked at my sister. She had just sat there the whole time, she should not have seen this. "You were with jack." I jumped a bit and frowned.

"what are you talking about." Pushing past her I walked towards my room.

"I can smell him on you." Stopping I turned to my sister. What the actual fuck? Smell.. him?

"wha~" I tried to ask. She walked up and sniffed me. I backed up. I had always known my sister was weird but this was just way too much.

"yup smells like ice and coco and mint." With that she skipped down the hall way and up to her room. There is something wrong with her I don't smell like jack. And since when did she know what jack smells like even, and why was she sniffing that damn show pony? Why was she sniffing anyone? The thought was kind of disturbing I would have to talk to her about that. I pulled the edge of my sweater over my nose and sniffed. Surprisingly I found the sent she had told me. That was just weird. Shaking my head I walked up the stairs to my own room. I could hear my mom yelling at my dad. I thought about saying sorry again but, it seemed only time would make the forgive me. Time and, being way to nice to them.

Pushing into my room I almost pissed myself to see jack sitting there. I had not expected him to be in my room. "Come on we have to go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the window. Frown set deep in his usually smiling face. It was kind of unnerving to see him, serious.

"Hey no way bugger. I just got back there is no way I can leave. There going to be looking in on me! I am not going through this again!" I pulled my hand out of his and rubbed it. So cold. Frowning he sat on my bed.

"We need to go see north." Shaking my head I sat down on the other side.

"No you need to go see north. I, need to stay here." I pushed him a bit. "Just tell them what happened and then come back. Maybe in a month or too I can leave the house but right now I'm on lock down." Jack sat there then nodded.

"Yah. Ill~ yah." he looked back at me worry written on his face. "You'll be all right?" I nodded and gestured for him to go.

"I'll be fine just let me know if you find out anything." Nodding he went to leave before turning back I could practically see the gears turning in his head and for a moment I thought he was going to grab me and force me to come with him. He flew forward and I braced myself opening my eyes in shock. He was hugging me? I blinked. This was so not like jack. Hell snow ball to the face to say good bye was jack. Not hugs. Slowly I reached out and hugged him back. We both let out a breath I think neither of us knew we were holding.

"Just stay safe okay?" I nodded mute. Was this, him worrying about me? And why would Jack care. I mean the whole time I was with north all he did was make me life hell. He held me a bit tighter before letting go. Giving me and small wave he walked backwards to the window, choking out a small "bye" and with that he turned and fled my room.

I don't know how long I sat there before let out a small whisper of the word bye. I slid under my pillows and shivered. It felt oddly cold now. I could tell it was not from jacks hug which though cold was still… Nice? Would I describe it as that? I'm not sure, more I don't know, worm despite the fact that his body was cold? Yah I guess. You know that worm fuzzy feeling you get when someone cares? Like that and now it with him gone. And with no North or elves or even yetis, it felt so cold. So hallow, after living with them there absence mad so much of an impact. I didn't even feel like I was in my own room.

Looking around my walls I frowned. No pictures or art. When I had lived here I had kept it all in a box I knew I would find in the back of my closet. This room felt so cold. Blue bare walls and clean kept bed, shelf of books my mom had bought me; mostly about god, I think that she hoped I would read them and become some good god fearing child. Not like that was going to happen, I sighed and rolled over facing my wall. I did not want to think about how much I missed them. Shifting again I frowned. Was my bed always so lumpy? I sniffed, I miss my bed at North's, I shivered and pulled the covers up to my neck and tried to sleep. Hours later the sandman's sand drifted into my room bringing me a dream.

I had been woken up early to be put to work by my mom. She had barley even looked at me which hurt a lot more then you would think. Because of this I went about the large list of chores she gave me without complaining. When my father came down I kept my head down trying not to look at him.

"Good, Morning." My sister sat down at the table and set her French toast down. "You made this? UM!" she dug in as I nodded. Mom frowned and ate cereal. I set down some for her and dad without a word. She pushed her over to my sister who accepted it without a thought.

"I and your father will be gone all day; your sister will be with us I expect the house to be clean when we get home." I nodded and cleared my father's plate starting to wash the dishes. "You are not to leave the house we will be home around five tonight." I wanted to ask what they were doing but part of me new that if I did there would be an argument, so I just nodded and cleared her bowl and plate now waiting on my sister. When she was done I cleared the leftovers and cleaned up the kitchen. Then I went about the house cleaning before going to my room. It was time to make this feel more like home. I mean I was going to stay here now its not like I would be leaving.

Walking into my room I had been startled to find Sandy. He looked so guilty and the moment I saw him I knew that he would explain this for me. "hey Sandy" I mumbled before sitting on my bed. H nodded and sent a flurry of images above his head that I tried to fallow. In the end he gave up and handed me a book. "what's this for?" a few images showing me then the book the me reading it. I nodded. "will this tell me what is going on?" he nodded then turned to the window waving.

Pulling back the plain gold cover I began to read. The first page was like a table of contest. It was almost like a diary in format that someone had gone back in and added a list of highlights. I reading over the list I found a few chapters were glowing, picking that as a good place to start I moved to page 26.

_I was made by the man in the moon like others before and after me, but another was a part of my creation. Father time was the one to supply me my sand. Giving me to grains of his own. The first was for me and the second he never told me what to do with. _

_(For more information on father time turn to page 306878 for more information on sand grains turn to page 346.) _

Skimming the rest of the page yelled nothing so I turned to 346 to learn about the sand. I mean that was something me and sandy had in common right? I turned the old yellowed paper father back till I found the page and started to read.

_In giving me a grain of sand father time gave me his powers over the sand it's self, this let me cultivate my own. And soon find my purposes that the man in the moon had created. _

Skimming over this section I came to the bottom of the page, where there was a new entry.

_I knew she was there trapped inside the nightmare, but the man In the moon spoke to me saying to bring her all the way to death and give her my second grain of sand this was how it must me. I tried oh how I tried but I am not a killer I could not take her life even if it was too better the world. But the grain of sand seemed to know her seemed to need to leave and so I let it go ._

_I have messed up the balance. Instead of her being brought back to life I have let the magic mesh with her mortal body. I don't know what will come because of this but at this point, I'm sure there will be many consequences. And yet I cannot bring myself to tell the poor girl. She is not one of us and not one of her own, trapped between the two worlds. I don't know if she will be fine or what impact this will have on her but at this point she seems well enough. _

And it went on like this new entrees adding on the confusion. Till I read parts about the day I had been passing off as a dream that was described as me turning back time.

Slowly I read down the page as my questions were answered.

Closing the book I set it on my bed and shook my head.

Everything was changed now. I don't know why but the lost feeling I had ever since I got back kind of shifted. Maybe I was not a spirit or a human, I was something in-between, and I knew that if I ever wanted to know what I was or how to use my powers, or even if they would work with me being a mortal I needed to get to father time and have a one on one chat with him!

Flipping to page _306878 I started to read, my face falling as I got to the last entry, no one had heard from him since he made sandy. Flipping the page I found a map that was said to lead to his world. Problem was. Half the map was missing. I found a small note stuck to the back._

**Sandy it seems that you have found need for father time, how quant. But I will never give you back what I have stolen, a part of you, Your map to him for guidance. Just try and stop what I have done without him. Times are changing times are changing. **

**Pitch black**

The book had dated when the note had been put in. it had been during the war. Before pitch was dead. Fear broke into my heart, the only way to get the other half of the map would be to get pitch out, bring him back to life and find a way to get it from him. But was I really willing to risk anther war over knowing who I was?

**So I this is the part when the story takes off. It will be more interesting and chapters will be longer, hope this explains most things. If not just ask and ill include the answers in chapter 7 **

**Say happy~**


End file.
